


Chocolate

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [30]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Biting, Chocolate, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Food Porn, Hand Feeding, Licking, M/M, Strawberries, Sweet/Hot, Too smutty for 'fluff', Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel dipped three fingers in, curling them up to the second knuckle to let the chocolate cascade over his skin. Without pause, he offered his hand back to Roxas.</p>
<p>Roxas seemed to forget about the strawberries, taking Axel's fingers into his mouth instead. </p>
<p>
  <b>Prompt: Doing something hot.<br/></b>
  <strike>Be warned: there is a LOT of chocolate in here. And smut. Definitely smut.</strike>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Axel laughed softly to himself at Roxas's obvious curiosity. The way his bright blue eyes had sparked interest, how his chin had lifted, or how he unconsciously leaned closer for a better view.

He plucked one of the large, juicy strawberries from the package gently, raising his eyebrows at Roxas.

Roxas wriggled a little bit, pushing closer. "Come on."

Axel laughed again. "Patience."

Roxas was strictly prohibited from touching the strawberries himself. Well, put it this way: he wasn't allowed to feed _himself_. If he wanted to feed Axel a strawberry, he could, but he couldn't eat one himself. He clearly wanted to. Roxas loved strawberries. Axel did, too, although for sometimes different reasons.

Like the way the red juice stains Roxas's lips, making them more full and pink and kissable. Or the way he'll taste of them when Axel slips his tongue into his mouth. Or how Roxas licks his fingers after he's gotten them covered in the sticky sweet juice that flowed from them.

Axel had picked strawberries for Valentine's Day. Strawberries and chocolate.

The melted chocolate was in a bowl on the coffee table not two feet away. It was being kept warm by a candle warmer. Axel didn't have a chocolate fountain, but he didn't care about how nice it looked. Not like that.

"You've never even had chocolate covered strawberries, have you?" Axel asked, pinching the berry and dunking it into the dark chocolate. "They're a delicacy, Rox. It's fireworks in your mouth." He pulled the strawberry free of the chocolate, let the melt drip off of it for a few seconds. Then, cupping his hand under the berry, guided it to Roxas's mouth.

Roxas's eyes were on the strawberry. He parted his lips obediently. Axel smiled and settled the tip of the strawberry between Roxas's teeth, encouraging him to take a bite. Roxas did.

There was only a slight _crunch_ as the chocolate could firm quickly in their February-cold apartment. Roxas took the bite, chewed, swallowed. His tongue flicked out over his pink lips. He swallowed again.

Axel smiled and reached for another strawberry. He did the same thing. Chocolate dripped into his palm. He held the strawberry out to Roxas. Roxas leaned forward and bit into it, his eyelids falling closed. "Mmm."

A jolt went through Axel's veins at the vaguely pornographic noise Roxas had made. When he picked up the next strawberry, his hands were steady, but his pulse wasn't.

Chocolate dripped down his fingers as he held the strawberry out to Roxas. Roxas reached out and gripped Axel's wrist, bringing his hand closer. He bit into the strawberry, but didn't let go. When he had swallowed, he ducked his head to lick the chocolate from Axel's fingers. Roxas's tongue wrapped around Axel's thin fingers, chasing down the remnants of chocolate.

Axel gently pulled away from Roxas's grip, only instead of going for the strawberries, he let his hand drift back to the pot of chocolate. He dipped three fingers in, curling them up to the second knuckle to let the chocolate cascade over his skin. Without pause, he offered his hand back to Roxas.

Roxas seemed to forget about the strawberries, taking Axel's fingers into his mouth instead. He licked and sucked and searched for more, his tongue and teeth searching every crevice of Axel's fingers for more of the sweet treat. When he pulled off of Axel's fingers with a wet, sucking sound, there was chocolate and saliva on his lips.

Axel leaned forward to kiss him. He licked at the chocolate staining his lips. The rich, powerful sweetness exploded into his mouth. He let his tongue travel, slipping against Roxas's, looking for more.

The strawberries lay forgotten as Axel pulled back to put his fingers into the chocolate pot again, but instead of offering them to Roxas, he swiped a line of the chocolate against his own collarbone. His skin warmed where the chocolate touched it. It became a flush that grew pronounced as Roxas leaned forward and sucked his way along the chocolate trail.

Axel tilted his head to the side and pressed the heel of his hand against his erection. Chocolate was dripping down onto his pajama pants. They would be ruined, probably. A memory. A good one.

Roxas bit his skin. Axel gasped and jerked back to reality. He gripped Roxas's shoulder and pushed him away a bit, pressing his hand against his chest to keep him back. Chocolate was now dripping from his hand down Roxas's shirt. Roxas squirmed for the tickling sensation, but Axel ignored it presently. He reached for another strawberry.

Roxas was still chewing when Axel leaned forward to lave the chocolate handprint from Roxas's chest. Tendrils dripped down past the collar of Roxas's t-shirt and Axel gripped the hem to pull it over his head. He resumed his licking, licking until there was no more chocolate and then pulling away even though his body yearned to continue, even though Roxas was practically panting beneath him.

Axel gently pushed Roxas down, folding the blonde beneath him on the couch. Roxas's head reclined on the armrest; his eyes were bright and wild and needy. "Chocolate," he gasped aloud.

Axel painted chocolate over his own lips and leaned down. Roxas cleared the gap between them. He bit him, on the lip, in his haste for the chocolate. Axel could taste chocolate and strawberry and his own blood. His erection throbbed against Roxas's stomach. He pulled away to get more chocolate.

Instead of his fingers, he cupped his hand in the bowl, gathering a small pool of it in his hand. He drew it over Roxas, dripping onto the coffee table and floor and sofa and himself, before tipping his hand gently. Chocolate splattered down onto Roxas's bare chest, creating backsplash. Roxas gasped and arched his back. Axel dribbled the chocolate on Roxas's nipples, and down his stomach, down to the soft, blonde hair vanishing beneath the waistband of his pajamas. He licked his palm and then offered his fingers to Roxas once again, before leaning down to go for dessert.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care how messy it is; this is such a bullet proof kink. Sorry for those who wanted something different for 'hot'. Well, no, I'm really not sorry. *o*
> 
> Thus brings an end to the 30 Day OTP Challenge. This was really fun. I said I'd hate myself by the end, because I do prompts and then get so tired of them, but this was a blast. I still have a bunch of little ideas in my head, so there'll be vignettes still coming about these two. KH seems to have lost some steam, or maybe it's just AkuRoku, but I hope that I got a few people interested in what I would be posting as part of the Challenge. Thanks for all of you guys's support, comments, and kudos. They mean a lot!
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It is owned by Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
